


How Do You Like Me Now?

by Diglossia



Series: The Boycrush Saga [4]
Category: Panik, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky's fun is not as innocent as he thought it would be. Falls in with U REEL HAWT, JURI</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Like Me Now?

"Jan, I swear to God, there's nothing going on with me and Bill," Juri said, his voice cracking.

He reached a hand out to Jan but Jan turned away, shaking his head.

"Please, Jan, I'm not lying-"

"I don't believe you. First T:mo gets that picture and now he's texting you? I see how it is, Juri, you don't have to pretend anymore. I'm not stupid."

"Jan-" Juri whispered sadly.

Jan sucked in his cheeks and closed his eyes angrily.

"I'm not fucking stupid, okay?! This is shit! You telling me you want to be more than friends and you've got two guys on the side?! I fucking walked in on you and Frank, for Christ's sake! Just leave me alone!" Jan screamed, throwing his arms down furiously.

He glared up at the tall drummer.

"God, I thought you were my friend."

"I am," Juri said, the corners of his lips twitching downwards.

"No, you're not. You're just out to use me, like everyone else. And, the sad thing is, I almost fell for it."

"Please, Jan, don't-"

"It's over, Juri. Whatever the fuck this was, it's over," Jan said.

He turned on his heel and walked out. Juri sat down on the edge of his bed and collapsed onto it, pressing his face into the sheets, wishing he were dead. His tears soaked through the thin sheets as Juri cried for over an hour until Linke found him and pulled Juri's head into his lap. Linke cradled his friend in his arms, not saying a word, letting Juri cry out his pain and rejection.


End file.
